Another Type
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: A retelling of Buso Renkin with Kazuki's and Tokiko's roles reversed. Please R&R.


Another Type

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R. Also Kazuki's Buso Renkin will be the Valkyrie Skirt but under a different name.

Tokiko Muto was hiding behind the wall, terrified out of her mind. _This is a dream. This has to be a dream. There's no way a monster like that could exist!_ She looked again and saw a cobra the size of a house silently stalking a boy. Without thinking Tokiko ran out and shoved him out of the way. Then she felt something sharp pierce her heart and the world went black.

* * *

"AHHHH!" Tokiko jolted out of bed, her hand over her heart. Just then the door to her room was flung open and her friends rubbed their eyes wearily.

"Keep it down Tokiko!"

"I'll avenge myself! Take this Learn-at-home-karate-chop!" Cries of pain and yelling were heard by the lone boy watching the co-ed dorm.

"Look's like she's okay. She owes it to the power of alchemy." A couple of floors down some girls had gotten up from all the noise.

"What's with the noise?" A freshman asked.

"Some sophomore's making all the racket." Another answered her. Behind these two a red haired girl had her hand over her face and her head bowed in shame.

_That's my sister. That voice…_ the girl thought.

* * *

"Good morning Tokiko!"

"Good morning!" Tokiko said, waving at the students.

"We heard you caused some trouble last night."

"Who told you that?"

"ME!" A loud voice boomed behind Tokiko. The students ran off at the odd boy who had announced himself. "Look these scars speak for themselves!" He then lifted up his shirt and Tokiko could see some hastily applied bandages.

"Okakura, I've been doing learn at home karate since I was seven but who would have thought I could do that much damage?" She then whirled around behind her and struck an odd pose with her hand on her chin. "I'm such a terror!"

"That's not the point! Apologize!" Okakura yelled again.

"Sorry." Tokiko bowed and Okakura nodded. Two other boys came up beside Okakura and Tokiko. One was heavyset and had a kind face while the other was short and had glasses on. "Daihama, Rokumasu." Tokiko addressed her other friends.

"You really were a handful last night" Daihama said.

"Well, what were you dreaming about?" Rokumasu asked, pushing his glasses back up.

"I was scared to death and in pain. It was the worst dream! Plus, I remember everything clearly." Tokiko then went on to describe what happened. "And just as I was about to save him, I was killed instead!"

"What?! You didn't save the day?" Okakura yelled. Rokumasu heard something and cut in.

"While we were babbling…" Then they heard the bell ring and rushed towards their school. "Great Mita's watching the gate this week!" Okakura, Daihama, and Rokumasu made it through. "You're running late Tokiko!" The sophomore drew her arms back and prepared to run.

"I don't care! This is where I get to flaunt my speed!"

"Quit posing and hurry up!" Okakura yelled. Tokiko then heard someone rushing beside her and glanced to her left. A girl with long red hair and green eyes was hurrying to make it in time.

"Nice job Mahiro!"

"Nee-san! I'm not late, I can still make it!" Tokiko rushed behind her and picked her up.

"I'll help you get there!"

"Stop, that makes it harder to run!" Mahiro yelled. Tokiko and Mahiro reached the gate on time and Mahiro was breathing heavily.

"Made it." Tokiko said. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw the gate being closed and Mahiro was right in its path. She pushed her out of the way and stuck one arm out to slow the gate down. Her heart suddenly throbbed and she managed to get into the yard.

"Nee-san!" Mahiro yelled.

"I'm alright, Mahiro." Just then Mita walked up, his snake-like eyes boring into Tokiko's golden orbs.

"You're one second late. For that you get a demerit, two more and you'll be punished. Your sister as well."

"I'll take it in her place." Tokiko said with a gleam in her eye.

His eyes then moved to Tokiko's bag. "Why aren't you using the school approved bag? Oh well, that's another demerit which means you'll be punished. You're to pick up all of the weeds after school and I don't care if it takes you all night. Now get out of my sight." As they went to class his eyes were on Tokiko's back and he smiled. _Found you._

* * *

Later at lunch Mahiro came out and spotted her friends but noticed her sister was gone.

"Where's Tokiko?"

"She went to go get drinks."

"Ah that's right. She's terrible at rock paper scissors."

"Congratulations on getting into our school." Daihama said.

"Thanks. To be honest, I wanted to get into this school because I loved the uniform so much!"

"Me too. No point in hiding it now! I wanted to go to this school because I loved the uniform too!" Mahiro turned towards her sister, who was standing behind her with some drinks in her hands.

"Really?"

"Yep. Here I'll give you mine. Drink it." She then handed Mahiro a Green Veggie Juice container.

"Are you sure?"

"Think of it as a present to my dear little sister for getting into our school."

"I came this morning because I was worried about you but I should have known you're as healthy as can be." Mahiro then drank the juice which surprised the others because it was really awful unless you had a very odd sense of taste, like Tokiko.

"Actually my heart does still hurt a bit." Tokiko said. Rokumasu glanced at her and shook his head.

"You're always doing something reckless."

"You think?" Tokiko asked.

"Yeah, you're lucky you survived this morning. What if you really got hurt?" Daihama said worriedly.

"I hadn't thought about that."

"Think about it will ya?" Okakura said in an annoyed voice. Tokiko looked thoughtful for a moment and then spoke.

"Well…my body moves faster than my brain, so it's beyond my control. As long as Mahiro's okay I can take a few bruises."

"Keep it up and you're going to die like you did in your dream last night." Rokumasu observed calmly. At this Tokiko had a look of fright on her face and she ran a hand through her blue hair.

"No way! I never want to be afraid and in pain!" Mahiro and the guys then left, leaving Tokiko alone. Just then she remembered she had gotten a text message.

_Take care of your new life._

Tokiko shivered but soon ran after her sister and friends not noticing the young man who watched her from the water tower. A scar was cut horizontally across his face and his brown eyes gleamed with determination. "They're going to make their move tonight." The boy muttered to himself.

* * *

After pulling weeds for what seemed like an eternity Tokiko was finally done. Sighting heavily, she picked up her backpack and started home. "Why do schools always seem so scary at night?" She wondered aloud.

"Where are you going?" Mita's voice asked behind her.

"I'm done with my chores so I'm going home."

"It doesn't matter." He then threw a bag in front of Tokiko.

"Where did you find it?"

"At the abandoned factory behind the school. It was left behind by the one who interrupted my meal!" Mita's entire body then stretched and twisted, growing taller and taller. His skin became metallic and his eyes glowed red. Pretty soon a gigantic cobra loomed in front of Tokiko.

"It wasn't a dream!" Tokiko said. She then started running as fast as she could from the monster. Rounding a corner she heard her cell phone ring. She answered it and a voice issued forth.

"I'll be there in three minutes. Try and hold on until then."

"What's going on?! What in the heck's happening to me?" Tokiko yelled.

"It's too damn long to explain, care for the Cliff Notes?"

"Fine."

"That thing that's chasing you is called a Homunculus. It looks human but it's actually a monster that eats humans. I came to this city to destroy them. And don't think you'll be safe if you escape. They'll hunt you to the ends of the earth once you become involved." Tokiko had reached the last corner and just as she turned it she spotted Mahiro, who was startled at her sister's expression.

"Mahiro what are you doing here?"

"I came to help you with your punishment. What's wrong? Why do you have that scary expression on her face?" Just then a rumbling sound came from behind Tokiko. Spying a long metal pipe, Tokiko grabbed it and turned around.

"Run Mahiro! I'll try and hold it off!"

"What are you talking about- but Mahiro's question was cut off by the cobra bursting from the ground and swallowing her in a single gulp. Tokiko turned around and stared in disbelief at the monster. Its tongue slipped out with Mita's head perched at its tip.

"It takes a lot of energy to move around in this form." Tokiko's grip tightened on the pipe and she rushed forward, striking Mita's face again and again.

"Give her back! Mahiro has nothing to do with this! Give her back! Give her back!! Give her back!!!" Tokiko yelled. Each strike messed up Mita's face but the creature didn't seem to care. It lashed out with its tail and slammed Tokiko into a nearby tree.

"It's useless. This body was created by alchemy. Only something made from the same technology can harm it."

_Alchemy?_ Tokiko thought. Then her heart started pulsing in her chest. Memories came rushing though her head.

* * *

_She was sprawled out in front of the boy whose life she had saved._

_"Can you hear me? You died. Your heart is useless now. It's because you didn't assess the situation and think about your powerlessness. You jumped in without thinking. But…you did it to save me." The boy then drew a round object from his jacket. "You've got me a little interested. This is a Kakugane. It's a super paranormal alloy created using the most advanced alchemical technology. It activates ones survival instincts in the deepest part of the human psyche. I'll use this as a heart replacement and awaken __**your**__ survival instincts. You'll come back to life and gain a new power. The power to fight and to create a weapon like no other. Control, decision, and yearning. It is called Buso Renkin."_

* * *

Tokiko then stood up and glared at Mita.

"Eat me if you like but you're going to give me back Mahiro!" She then placed her hand on her heart. "Buso Renkin!" Mita then swallowed her whole.

"I don't have time to listen to nonsense. This time stay dead. And now all that's left is that boy from last- but he stopped talking as he felt pain well up from his body. "What?!" Then the food he had eaten bust forth from his gut. Tokiko leapt from the monster, a large lance in her right hand and Mahiro carried in her left. "A Buso Renkin?! How does someone like you have that?" He was about to strike again when a figure appeared in his path, it was the boy from the other night.

"A lance Buso Renkin, eh? It mirrors your personality. You always stick your nose in other people's business without thinking. Buso Renkin Death Scythe!" Four blades then materialized around the boy, attached to metal joints around his body. He killed Mita with several strikes all before he or Tokiko had hit the ground. "Watch your landing or you'll die." The boy muttered. They managed to land safely and Tokiko looked at the Homunculus corpse, which was dissolving.

"I remember now. I saw a light at the abandoned factory and saw you there. Just as you were about to be attacked I jumped in and pushed you out of the way. I heroically died!" The boy glared at her.

"Wrong! I was acting defenseless to lure him out."

"You're lying! I died due to a misunderstanding? That's so lame!" Mahiro then groaned and Tokiko rushed to her side, dropping her lance. "Mahiro, are you alright?" But before she could reach her sister she found herself being stopped the flat side of the boy's weapon.

"She's in better shape than you are." He picked up Tokiko's Buso Renkin and handed it to her. "Your's is different from mine as it also serves as your heart. If it get's lost or broken you'll die again so take good care of it." Then he looked thoughtful for a moment. "You're so strange. You said earlier that you don't like being in pain or afraid but when it comes to others you'll jump in without a moment's notice. I can't tell whether you're being brave or foolish but either way I kind of like you." The boy said, grinning a little. Tokiko's face was beet red and she glanced at the ground.

"So…what's alchemy?" The boy nearly fell over but caught himself quickly.

"You don't know? It's even in the dictionary!"

* * *

After they had gotten Mahiro into the nurse's office they laid her down on the spare cot and the boy showed Tokiko the definition of alchemy, not noticing how his shoulders were brushing hers. Tokiko backed away with a mortified look on her face.

"What's wrong? Your face is odd."

"It's nothing! I was born like this!" Tokiko said, laughing crazily.

"I see must be tough." The boy said in a monotone voice.

"Anyway about alchemy, it says none of it succeeded."

"What they have here is public knowledge. It was a success of paranormal proportions. Homunculi were created from studies on artificial life and the Kakugane came from weapon's development. It was sworn to secrecy but some couldn't handle this and spread across the world creating more monsters. I'm off to destroy the rest of them." He then went and opened the window and got ready to go before he felt Tokiko's hand on his shoulder. Whirling around his brown orbs questioned her.

"Wait, if there's anything I can do- but the boy cut her off by striking the ground in front of her with his blades.

"I figured you would say that but stay here. I didn't bring you back to life so you could fight beside me. I did it because I thought your life was worth saving. I only allowed you to fight before because there was no other option. Normally battles are my mission."

"But I-

"I said stay here! Think about your sister. You would have her wake up alone in the school at night?" He sighed after this and ran a hand through his black hair. "You don't seem to understand so I'll spell it out for you. You're about to decide your future. Go home and live your normal life. If you come you'll enter a world of fighting that will never end. You don't need to tell me where you belong right?" He turned to leave but glanced behind him one last time. "Don't come. You can't come. Go home together with your sister." He smiled at Tokiko and leapt out into the night.

Mahiro groaned and opened her eyes. She was in the nurse's station and heard someone going through some cupboards. Looking to her right she saw her sister going through medication after medication.

"Maybe I'll give her this. And some of this and maybe this one too."

"Stop it, you're scaring me! What am I doing here and why is it so cold?" Tokiko whirled around at her voice and smiled at her.

"You fell and hit your head so I brought you in here. And you're probably cold because I forgot to bring your jacket." She then wrapped Mahiro's jacket around her sister's shoulders.

"Thanks for taking care of me, Nee-san."

"No problem sis."

"We had better be going home." At this Tokiko's eyes gleamed and she grabbed Mahiro's hand.

"Alright, let's go!" She then took off running and dragged her sister after her.

"Why?" Mahiro managed to get out but Tokiko kept on running.

* * *

In the haunted factory the boy was killing homunculi left and right. His blades never missed their mark and the monkey-like monsters died in seconds. But there were more than he had anticipated and he was getting tired. A muscular man was watching his efforts with a smile on his face.

"It's hard to fight alone, isn't it Alchemist Warrior?"

"I'm always alone!" The boy answered back. He was about to charge the man when he felt strong hands grabbing his legs. A creature had hidden amongst the corpses and had waited for the right moment.

"I've got him Saruwatari!"

"Hold him still." Saruwatari commanded, his body growing and expanding. He was now a giant metallic gorilla with his human head still visible. He raised a massive fist and prepared to strike.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Tokiko then rushed towards the monster with her lance held in front of her. Just before it made contact Saruwatari caught it between his hands.

"You want to see who's stronger? Interesting."

"Pierce my Buso Renkin!" Behind her the boy watched as the cloth attached to Tokiko's lance began to glow with a brilliant yellow light. It then propelled Tokiko forward and the lance crushed Saruwatari's head.

_That's the second one she's destroyed!_ The boy thought. He quickly killed the creature holding him and watched as Tokiko's charge led her right into a steel wall. She crumpled to the ground. "You idiot! I thought I told you not to come! What about your sister? You didn't- Tokiko stood up and grinned at her.

"No worries! I took her home! I ran at top speed for thirty minutes but I'm still full of energy." She then started to collapse but used her lance as a crutch.

"You're full of it. Besides look at the floor beneath you." Tokiko glanced down and nearly recoiled in shock. 9 human skulls along with some other bones were spread about her. "This wasn't their hideout. I destroyed all the ones here but there are most likely more still hidden in the city."

"There's still more?"

"Yes so this time I really need you to stay out of the way."

"No. That's the reason I can't back out. Mahiro, Okakura, and the others are in danger! I have what you gave me. I have the power to fight." She then almost collapsed again but the boy caught her and led her outside. The moon was out and a cool breeze cut through the air.

"I'm saying this for your own good."

"Thanks…but sorry. There's no way I can ignore this. We're going to destroy the monsters and I'm going to help!" The warrior glanced at her.

_She's not how she was last night. She willingly came even after she was told everything and she still insists on helping. Tokiko Muto…she could become a true warrior._ Breaking out of his thoughts the boy turned towards Tokiko. "I'm sure you're not going to listen to me even if I tell you no."

Tokiko gave the boy a determined glare. "Yup!"

"Fine then, I'll work you to the bone as my warrior apprentice! I don't want you dying in front of me again! Do you swear to always follow my orders? Well?!" Tokiko snapped to attention and gave him a salute.

"Roger! So…um…what's your name?" At this the Alchemist Warrior looked embarrassed.

"Sorry I forgot to tell you."

"I knew it."

"Listen, my name is Kazuki. Kazuki Tsumura." Tokiko gazed at him and noticed how strong and confident he was.

"Kazuki-san."


End file.
